You'll Never Know "
by Ayame3
Summary: It's Trunks wedding day.And Pans haveing trouble accepting the fact that his bride to be isn'nt her.Not one of my very best ones..but it's decent. =) Well enjoy.


This is based on real life sort of. Bout me and my friend...please enjoy.  
  
  
"You'll Never Know..."  
By::Angel-Chan  
  
  
Pan's POV  
  
A peacefull morning, a fond day ahead. Just like every morning right?Wrong...Today was one of the most dreadfullest days that l would ever have to live through. A wedding day. Not just any old wedding, but the one of my one true love. We pull by the church in our red sports car, me and my family looking out the car window.Marvleing at the beautiful chapel."It's gorgeous isn't it Pan."my mother said barely above a whisper. Looking at my father with a dreamy look on her face, as my father responds with the same facial expression. I can only sigh sadly as l watched people enter the chapel."Yeah...it is."We made our way out the car and joined the crowd of people in the chapel. Desperately searching for a free seat. I wore my best dress, a tight fitting blue nylon dress that reached down to my knees.  
  
  
The top of the dress was sleevless,and practically the entire back part of the dress showed only skin. I thought it was rather revealing, and insisted not wearing it on such a special day as this, but my mother insisted. My mother on the other hand, wore a much more dainty looking dress. It was lose, and fit her beautifully. Pitch black, it went with her hair. It looked absolutely breath taking on her.  
  
Father in his usual tux. He barely made an effort since he always wore a tux, on whatever special occasion it was. Talking on his cell already. I shook my head sadly,disapointed to see that he already was planning on business matters during my loves wedding day. His wedding day. For years l've dreamed and wished that it would be "Our" wedding. That he'd await me down on the other side of the isle as l made my way down the crowded room. I'd be able to hear my mother and father whisper to eachother about how preety l looked in my gown. And share those vows with him, that signified our love for eachother.  
  
  
My dream shattered as soon as news gave out that Trunks was engaged. It was all happening so fast, yet l knew there was basically do nothing l could do. Except watch, in regret and heartache. l was about to lose the man l so dearly loved...forever.I could hear Bulma's uncontrollable sobbs from across the other side of the search. She wore the most gorgeous dress l've seen in my life. Her dress reached down a little past her knees, and it was skin tight. Revealing her hips and her thing slender legs.Bura's resembled her mothers.  
  
  
Only it was much shorter, it reached up past her mid thigh, and there were no strings to cover her shoulder what so ever. We made out way into the search quietly, and l met most of my friends there. They were all once Trunk's ex girlfriends at one point in life. It's funny, all of them had a chance other than me. I scoffed slightly, then feel my cheeks grow warm at the comment. Me and my family settled ourselves in a comfortable seat. We soon heard the dreadful sound of the piano begging play, signifying they were ready to walk down the isle. Pan looked sadly as she turned around to see him. His handsome self in a black tux. He looked absolutely breathtakeing.And all she could do was admire him as he walked down the isle, and smile. Soon he was affront of the preist,wich meant the bride was soon too come. I hadn't bothered looking back there and then.  
  
I knew the one who deserved him the most was behind. I try desperately to hold my tears.Refuseing to let him see me cry. Not only was l losing a loved one...but l was losing a friend. I choked down my tears as l force myself to look up at the direction to where Trunks stood proudly. You'll never know how much l care for you Trunks...how much l ever wanted you to be with me, and even raise a family.  
  
How much l love you.Now,l watch as the priest slowly opens the tick book he held in his hands,prepareing to announce that long speech. I sigh sadly, and force yet another small smile.Hideing my emotions....keeping them bottled up, for what might seem forever. Watching your life happily pass by, while l live out mine miserably. Knowing that l might have had you, but was too afraid. I've lost you now...all l can do is watch. And admire you from afar...Good-bye my beloved. I'll always love you.  
  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I stood their on the steps affront of the priest. Looking back at all my family and friends. I force a smile as l spot my mother crying loudly, and Vegeta slowly inching away from his wife. Trying to not draw attention. I chuckle silently, and spot Marron and her family on the other side. I am so glad to see them all. I spot the face l've been wanting to see all day. The face of that beautiful girl l've been slowly falling in love for. Her jet black hair tied up in a small pony tail. Was that a dress? It was. I smile widely at her. She looked so beautiful..  
  
I spot my bride to be slowly walking down the isle. I stand proudly as l await for her to come to my side. I love that woman dearly, but l can't help but love my beloved Pan in return. Every solitary thing about her was so wonderful. She's been supportive to me since l announced my engagement. I look at my bride, and pull the vile that covered her face and looked at her with a smile. I know deep down, l probably will never ever have a chance with Pan. And even though it's my wedding day, l can't help but feel sad. The fact that Pan will never be mine after this decision depresses me. Soon he came to the important part. My bride to be smiles warmly, not even having to hear the question to answer."I do."And soon, it was my turn. He asked me the same big question. I hesitated, but soon responded with a silent "I do."  
  
  
"If there is anyone please speak now or forever hold your peace"  
  
I sigh slightly as l hear noone respond,so...this was it. Finally married.  
  
"Well then. By the power invested in me. I announce you both.Husband,and wife. You may kiss the bride."I smiled down at her as l gently brush my lips against my bride's. We share a kiss, although it felt so empty.Noone will ever know...Pan will never know. Never know how much she means to me. And always will...I pull away from my bride, and walk down the isle by her side.  
  
Not leaving the curch without catching one last glimpse of her gorgeouse face. And as l walk away slowly, l know that now everything will change.Yet,l'll have to learn to live with it. We make our way into our limo, and l look out the window and watch sadly as Pan made her way out the chappel.Her head bowing slightly. We slowly begin to pull away, out into our new found destination."I love you Pan" l whisper silently. Watching as she becomes nothing but a small speck as we continued onward. You will never know Pan...how much l truely care [] Once again not as good as my others...it's late and all.Please read and review.Thank you.[] 


End file.
